Talk:Frieza
FRIEZA :D OMG, Frieza's one of my most FAVORITE anime villains, of the DBZ universe!! <3 He's definetly one of the most evil villains in DBZ! ImNedBigby 00:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC)ImNedBigby Can someone add Faux Affably Evil to the categories, since he definitely qualfies with his false politeness. Immortality Seeker Due to this catagory beingng recreated could some one who can please add it.Jester of chaos 10:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Request to add Categories Can someone please add a Bosses and Final Boss category to Frieza? He is the first boss of Legacy of Goku II and the final boss of it's prequel. VideoGamerGuy95 (talk) 22:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Fifth Form Can we use this picture in Frieza's article? Malcasablanca (talk) 06:30, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Ask Magma Dragoon to unlock the page. The new DBZ movie is coming, so we need this page unlocked to add the new informations. Prime ShockWaveTX Nothing Here! 15:25, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Laser-User Frieda's a Laser-User. Add him to that category. --DragonDude83 (talk) 04:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Lock? Can we add the categories:cowards and died in disgrace?LGP (talk) 23:11, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Resurrection F Can we add his role in Resurrection F? I'd do it myself but the page is locked. I think it would go something like this: (feel free to copy and paste the following text in his article) Sometime after Kid Buu's death, Frieza was reverted to his Mecha Frieza form (the form he died in) and placed in his own personal hell, trapped in a cocoon in a tree while being tormented by the Angels of Hell. However, his henchman Sorbet wished him back with the Dragonballs; however, as he died many years ago, Shenron could only revive him in the state he was in before he died: in pieces. Sorbet and Tagoma put him in an updated rejuvenation tank that put him back together. Frieza exited the rejuvenation tank in his first form and declared his intention to seek revenge on Goku and Trunks. Tagoma suggested that Frieza ignore the Saiyans and instead go back to running his evil empire, to which Frieza took offense and killed him. When he learned from Sorbet that Goku defeated Majin Buu, Frieza decided to train for the first time in his life. Six months later, Frieza felt he was powerful enough to defeat the Super Saiyans and travelled to Earth with his army. When Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Master Roshi, and Jaco defeated Frieza's army (minus Sorbet, and Gohan defeating Shisami), Frieza destroyed them all, and then injured Gohan, though he recovered after eating a Senzu Bean. Then Goku and Vegeta arrived. Frieza transformed straight to his fourth form, but Goku gained the upper hand on him without having to turn Super Saiyan. Soon after, they decided to transform into their ultimate forms, Frieza having obtained a fifth form which he calls Golden Frieza. Goku's new form was an ascended version of Super Saiyan God, and although Frieza had the upper hand at first, he got weaker the longer he stayed Golden Frieza, and eventually Goku defeated him with a Kamehameha. Instead of killing Frieza, Goku asked him to leave Earth. Then Sorbet shot a laser through Goku, allowing Frieza to torture him. Vegeta stepped up to fight Frieza next. Frieza offered him the chance to kill Goku and become his second in command, but Vegeta refused, and revealed that he too could transformed into an ascended Super Saiyan God. When Frieza shot an energy ball at Krillin to prevent him from giving Goku a Senzu Bean, Vegeta deflected it away, killing Sorbet. Vegeta beat up Frieza so badly he reverted to his fourth form. Before Vegeta could finish Frieza, Frieza blew up the earth, killing Vegeta and everyone on Earth except Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Master Roshi, Bulma, Jaco, Beerus, and Whis, as all were protected by Whis with an energy ball. Frieza himself presumably survived the blast. However, Whis turned time back three minutes so Goku could redeem his mistake of not killing Frieza when he had the chance. When Frieza was about to blow up the earth, Goku destroyed him with a Kamehameha. After his death, Frieza was returned to his cocoon in hell, much to his horror. That should be sufficient for his Resurrection F section, admins. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 02:52, August 9, 2015 (UTC) This article should be renamed. This article should be renamed to Freeza, not only is it it's official spelling, but it also makes place for the disambiguation page, and we CAN'T have a disambiguation page that says (disambiguation) at the end, it looks very weird. And if not Freeza, atleast rename it to Frieza (Mainstream) or something like that. JoElkis 12:17, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Adding Categories? Cowards. Envious. Frieza's sexuality Someone should add in trivia that Frieza might actually be homosexual, don't just because of his polite way of speaking, but even in dragonball fighterZ he called Yamcha handsome. Video Game Villains We need to add the Video Game villains for Frieza.Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 23:36, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Similarities * Frieza is similar to Claude Frollo from Disney's Hunchback first move. Both of them are Evil. * Frieza is similar to Lady Tremaine from Disney's Cinderella. The difference is that Lady Tremaine is NOT Evil I think . Eeeek8 (talk) 23:46, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Hello When it will be unlocked? [[User:Ivan the Brony Kaiju|'Ivan the Brony Kaiju']] (t - b - ) 01:08, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Deceased Before anyone removes it: Yes, I know what happens in Super. But his category "Status Dependent on Version" is there, so that's acknowledging his status in the Kai/Super continuity is different than his status in the original anime, so I just added his original anime's status there, though I know he still lives in Super and will likely continue to do so. KillRoy231 (talk) 18:08, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Super non-canon anyway? I just found out that there is a gaping plot hole even in Kai regarding both the movies and Super, because in the last two episodes of Kai, Bulma says she hasn't seen Goku in five years, and Pan is four, where she is one in Resurrection F and its Super counterpart, the Golden Frieza Saga. Meaning three years will have gone by, thus Resurrection F and Super are no more canon to Kai than The World's Strongest through Wrath of the Dragon and GT are to the original anime. How should we incorporate this bit into the article? KillRoy231 (talk) 01:25, October 3, 2019 (UTC)